<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Afraid by the_crown_jules</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441377">Not Afraid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crown_jules/pseuds/the_crown_jules'>the_crown_jules</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone likes it rough, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione wants it, Lucius on top, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crown_jules/pseuds/the_crown_jules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a research trip with Lucius, Hermione realizes she wants to be filled with something other than knowledge</p><p>One shot to be later (re)placed in a longer story that is undergoing...renovations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Afraid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury etc.</p><p>This is a standalone chapter waiting for a home in my longer work, "The Way to a Woman's Heart is Through Her Book Collection," which is under renovation due to it needing a lot of further thought in general. **If you have already read an earlier version of that longer story, you will recognize this one-shot as former chapter 6.**</p><p>This one-shot is not beta'd, so let’s agree in advance that I need more synonyms for gasp.</p><p>Setting: several years after Hogwarts, Hermione is a Junior Minister with big ideas and Lucius turns out to be the man who can make them happen. They embark on a research trip to Oxford, and tension builds until they can't wait another minute...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn't know a kiss could feel like this. His lips were warm and persuasive, and caressed her own with skill and certainty. They fit together so perfectly, so completely, it was as if his mouth had been molded just for hers. He shifted to bite gently and then suck on her lower lip, which made her gasp at the sparks of sensation. Capturing her lips again, she felt the exploring push of his tongue and readily opened to him, taking him in greedily and tangling her tongue with his as she moaned against him. The sound seemed to make him come undone, and he broke away from her lips to kiss and bite down the column of her neck while reaching down to cup her ass and lift her, pressing her against the wall while he wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt the hard length of his erection pressing against her through her jeans and arched her back to afford his lips greater access to her neck and collarbone where it peeked through her jacket.</p><p>"Grab the ass!" a voice shouted, a passerby heckling.</p><p>Another one followed with, "Get a room!" and they were abruptly reminded that this display was entirely public. Lucius buried his face in her neck and laughed, and she joined him a bit breathlessly. He lowered her gently from the wall and she stood unsteadily, body still pressed into his, seeking contact.</p><p>He still had a hand on her ass and he squeezed roughly, making her buck against him as he whispered, "Sounds like we should get a room." She nodded wordlessly against his chest, head foggy with interrupted desire, and he stepped back from her, took her hand, and led her around the corner into an alley. He surveyed their surroundings quickly and, clearly deeming the risk acceptable, she felt the constriction of apparition pull her against his body as he brought her side-along.</p><p>They landed in his hotel room and a feeble voice inside her head was protesting about the statute of secrecy and the possibility of having been seen but it was quickly quelled by the feeling not just of his lips on hers again but his hands <em>everywhere. </em>They fisted lightly in her hair as he walked her backwards into the desk, where the press of his body held her in place while his hands found the zipper of her jacket and pulled it hastily from her body before cupping and massaging her breasts. His hands filled with her softness and she moaned against his greedy lips as he squeezed a nipple through her shirt and bra. He pulled away from her slightly and she tried to follow, reaching up and tangling her hands in the silky strands of his long hair, but his hands were at her hem and he took advantage of her arms draped over his shoulders to pull her shirt off in one fluid motion, tossing it aside. Gleaming grey eyes roamed over her very exposed flesh, and he let out a long shaky breath as his hands skated along the red lace edges putting her on display for him. She shivered at the hungry look on his face, feeling simultaneously proud and self-conscious, and then all thought fled again as he leaned her back and buried his face in her breasts, lips and tongue teasing. He pulled the edge of the lace aside to take one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking hard and then biting lightly, making her gasp and cry out. As she wrapped a leg around his waist and arched backwards she heard a clatter as her body encountered the mugs, glasses, and other various items on the desk of his hotel room.</p><p>"Bed," she gasped, and he scooped her other leg around his waist, turned, and dumped her bodily onto the soft bed where she sank luxuriously into a mass of pillows. Before she could get her bearings, his hands were at her waist, unzipping her jeans and shucking them off of her. As he made to mount the bed she held up a hand to stop him. "You too, " she said. He stilled, the expression on his face positively devilish, and then slowly pulled off his sweater, flexing languidly so she could enjoy every inch of muscle and skin as he revealed them. Although he was quite fit, arms and chest defined from what was apparently a lifetime dedicated to exercising, it was really his height and frame that made him a big man, imposing in the most delicious possible way. Preening a bit under her unabashedly admiring gaze, he equally slowly unzipped and stepped out of first his jeans and then his boxer briefs. She felt her mouth fall open in a little 'O' of longing and wonder. She had seen him from a distance before, but the closer look was a different matter. Long and thick and proud, he left her no doubt that she had some hard exercise of her own ahead of her.</p><p>He practically stalked towards the bed, and she sat up and then got on her hands and knees, leaning off the bed as he approached to grab her wand. When she looked up from quickly casting a contraceptive spell, she found herself face to abdomen with this exquisite man, straining cock laid out before her. She licked her lips as he put a knee on the bed and his erection rubbed tantalizingly along her breasts, making his breath hiss across his lips. She sat back on her knees and ran her hands up the sides of his thighs, his hips, his abs and chest, fingers brushing the fine hair, and then down his strong arms, inspecting him with appreciation. As she reached his forearms his breath caught and he looked suddenly alarmed. Her mind fizzed with confusion as she looked for the source of trouble, and then saw her hand resting over the scar left by the Dark Mark.</p><p>"It's okay," she said quietly. "You don't have to hide this from me. I know you are so much more than this."</p><p>The look in his eyes was inscrutable. "...Thank you," he said, "but...it's just that it's somewhat sensitive, especially when I'm..." his eyes flicked down to his erection.</p><p>She looked at him a little curiously, and wondered if...she shifted forwards again and heard his breathing quicken as her mouth approached the scar. She pressed her lips to it gently, eliciting a gasp.</p><p>"Hermione, you don't know what you're-"</p><p>Her tongue darted out and he positively growled.</p><p>"You should stop," he said, voice warning and strained.</p><p>"Make me," she breathed against him. A large hand caught her by the hair, tightening so she couldn't move, and then pulling her away decisively. His other hand came up to catch her jaw and fix her gaze on his. She thrummed at the force of it. The hand in her hair released her to circle the back of her neck, thumb rubbing slowly down the column of her throat. His eyes were burning with lust.</p><p>"Careful Hermione," he said, voice harsh. "The things I want to do to you-"</p><p>"I certainly hope so," she whispered. <em>Merlin</em>, she wanted him to absolutely ravish her.</p><p>At this he looked at her very carefully, taking in the blaze in her eyes, her breath panting from devastating arousal, and he saw there what she wanted. Everything she wanted. All the things she was but no one believed of her.</p><p>He released her jaw and used the hand at her neck to guide her face downward, gently enough that she could free herself if she wished, but forcefully enough that she felt how he was in control. She was inches away from his dripping cock now, and she looked up at him to see the complex emotions on his face, predatory and coaxing. He stopped just short of shoving himself into her face, but she leaned forward and slowly licked the drop of wetness at the tip and then sucked at him ever so slightly. She burned for him, and practically shuddered at the sound he made as she teased him with her lips, before pulling back and looking up at him with challenge and desire blazing openly on her face.</p><p>"Oh my caged lion," he whispered, transported. "Has anyone ever let you out?"</p><p>"People don’t know how to handle the idea that I might not be perfectly good," she said in a low voice, rubbing her cheek along his length. "I thought you might."</p><p>"You really aren’t afraid of my darkness," he said, voice low, moving away from her so that he could see her face and be truly, truly sure.</p><p>"It’s how I know you won’t be afraid of mine," she replied, meeting his molten gaze and allowing herself that final terrifying thing: trust.</p><p>He smiled at her, a feral, dangerous flash of white teeth, and then he moved so quickly she was pinned on her back before she could ascertain how he had done it. His knee pushed apart her thighs, his hands pinned her wrists, and he loomed above her as his length pressed insistently against her stomach. She moaned and writhed against him.</p><p>"So if I told you," he said, his voice a dark, liquid, thing as his teeth roamed along her neck, "that I am not going to make love to you, but that I am going to hold you down and fuck you relentlessly," and he bit at her roughly, "mercilessly," a tearing sound of lace under teeth, "until you are trembling around my pounding cock you would say-"</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>," she purred, and wrapped her legs around his waist.</p><p>"Oh no," he said, releasing her wrists to catch her legs. He snapped them together and slid her underwear off before putting both of her ankles over his shoulder and slicking the head of his cock along her entrance. She mewled, fisting her hands in the sheets. He was already so large, and she knew he would feel impossibly huge from this angle, legs together, bent in half. She cried out as he began to push into her, a blissful mixture of pain and pleasure and surrender.</p><p>"That's right," he said roughly as he sheathed his length in her heat. "I want you to feel every inch of me."</p><p>Other lovers had tried to play at this with her. To take the control she craved giving over. But relentlessness had always been tinged with cautiousness. Like she was a breakable thing, or that this couldn't really be what she wanted. They had told her she deserved to be treated like a queen. And she supposed she did. She just didn't <em>want </em>to be.</p><p>But Lucius. He wouldn't be playing at anything.</p><p>Lucius withdrew slowly and then slammed in to her, tearing a wail from her throat. “Please,” she half-sobbed. “Oh please.” He wrapped a hand around her knees and lifted her ass with the other, and then began to snap his hips in earnest, fucking her hard and deep until she was keening for him, and then at such a bruising pace that she was wordless. She watched him with wide eyes, his brow furrowed in concentration, his hair spilling around his shoulders like a fallen angel, and the spot he was hitting now was, was... her moans clearly alerted him to her impending state and he stopped and pulled out of her.</p><p>"I'm not done with you yet," he growled, flipping her onto her stomach and lifting her ass with strong hands. He thrust into her from behind, starting slowly, listening to her sounds and focusing on just the right position to absolutely wreck her, and then he caught her hair in one hand and her hip with the other and gave her the pounding he had promised her. He was nearly silent, the only sound his harsh breathing and the slap of his hips against her ass, but soon his moans matched her own and she felt the hot anticipation of him losing himself entirely in her. The hand at her hip reached around and started to skillfully circle her bud of nerves, driving her over the edge and into a blinding haze of pleasure that seemed to spark through her bloodstream and out of her very skin. As she whimpered in ecstasy he buried himself deep in her and came with a roar, riding her through the aftershocks until he'd had his full satisfaction.</p><p>He pulled out slowly and she turned over, stretching out on her back and extending shaking legs and arms. She reached out to him and he laid himself gently over her, pressing his forehead into hers, panting from exertion. The warm, sweaty bulk of him was marvelous, and she tipped her face up and kissed him deeply, then wrapped her legs around him to bring him as close to her as possible. He nipped at her lip and she let out a low laugh.</p><p>"How do you feel?" he said, a hand coming up to stroke her damp hair.</p><p>"Better," she said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>